


Ray of Sunshine

by thousandsunnies



Series: Baby, Don't Grow Up Too Fast [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandsunnies/pseuds/thousandsunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Stiles folded clothes and let his daughter talk to Derek to keep him from destroying a stapler with his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Sunshine

"Hey, how's work?"  
  
Stiles was in the living room watching over their 2-year-old pick apart her toys while he folded clothes when he received a call from Derek. If only his 16-year-old self could see him now, well, he actually doesn't know what his 16-year-old self would say except, "Dude, this is boring." Stiles hadn't imagined himself as a babysitting or homemaking kind of man but here he was, and it was all he ever wanted. Derek got a job as a deputy at the Sheriff's station, while Stiles worked from home as an online teacher and full time papa.  
  
"Sheriff got me stuck on paperwork until the supernatural suspicion dies down. Do you know how boring this is?"  
  
Hah! You and me, pal, except I'm having a blast folding your undies. Stiles thought to himself and gave a Derek a snort.  
  
"I told you, you gotta let the rule of the law take over everything as much as it can but you just can't keep yourself from talking to the dogs, can you?"  
  
Stiles did not believe it at first. Derek was so careful at keeping his supernatural nature unknown but with Boyd and Erica off to their honeymoon, Isaac half way across the country getting a doctorate, and freaking Jackson only came by once he's ran out of alpha-beta bonding fuels (which, by the way, happens every 4 months. Stiles counted), Derek saw himself as a lone alpha - something he's never been for quite some time, and it made him a bit edgy. So, Derek started "talking" to the two K9s the station had. As Derek commanded them with ease and without the proper training as an alibi, rumors of him having some supernatural/psychic connection with dogs and other animals started to circulate the station. Because of that, the Sheriff subtly mentioned that he's getting too old for his desk work and Derek had no choice but to offer a helping non-werewolf hand. Why he thought working with his in-law was a good idea, he'll never know. Now he's stuck behind his desk with a damn old stapler that needed extra muscle to work properly. Derek planned on breaking it apart by the end of the day before the anybody noticed anything.  
  
Lucky for Derek, he still has a beta in town. One that's about to swallow what appears to be a couple of days old Cheerios.  
  
"Come on babe, you got this. Here, talk to the cutest little werewolf ever." Stiles snatched the piece of cereal before it reached his daughter's mouth, and before the toddler bargained using tears and scrunched up face, Stiles gave her the phone.  
  
"Hey, Rayray." Derek greeted with his cheery voice. A complete one-eighty from his mood a second ago if the people at the station were to describe it.  
  
"Dada! Papyapapa boo!"  
  
"Oh sure, find an ally in your dad," Stiles said without true heat in his words.  
  
Mireille Thalia Stilinski-Hale, or Rayray as known by everyone in Beacon Hills thanks to the Sheriff who couldn't find it in himself to stop talking about his granddaughter, walked around the living room and recounted her day to her werewolf dad using the language that any baby would know and any adults could only guess or try to figure out. Rayray was Stiles' mini-me through and through with the exception of the lack of moles and werewolf senses. She has his button nose, brown eyes, and lips that could talk anyone to sleep.  
  
Stiles continued folding while Rayray kept her dad on the phone. She was picking up random toys and speaking at the same time, probably describing a crime scene to her dad, who knows, Stiles thought.  
  
"Caw ow-owiee dada! Booboo!" Rayray explained as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Ah, this one Stiles got. Rayray was playing with her toy truck when she tried to put it above her head but her pudgy little arms and hands have equally little skills and experience that the toy accidentally hit her forehead. Stiles thought she was going to cry but surprisingly, Rayray brought the car back into her toybox which to Stiles looked like a timeout... or maybe a toy jail. Oh, my god, this kid's gonna be a werewolf cop just like her father. Stiles thought, shaking his head.  
  
"Babye dada!" His daughter waved her hand as if waving good bye.  
  
"Bye love, see you at dinner!" Stiles said in the background knowing that Derek could hear him, and let Rayray have the phone until Derek hung up. His daughter walked up to him and gave the phone.  
  
"Papya dadada byebye! Yumyummy!"  
  
"Okay, but not that dirty Cheerios." Of course, all that talking would work up a 2-year-old's appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this YouTube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ64R0KKssc). Thanks for reading my first contribution to Sterek fandom! This one's unbeta'd so if anything sounds awkward, please let me know. :)


End file.
